The Jester of Notre Dame 2: A Ring of Love
by flowerpower71
Summary: Sequal to "Jester of Notre Dame" and parody of "The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2." Love is in the air as the Festival D'Amour is fastly approaching but Peewit still has yet to find that special someone. When the circus comes to town, he meets a woman and begins to hope for the impossible. But she's hiding a secret. A story about how true love can overcome anything. PeewitXOC
1. Le Jour D'Amour

**Hello everybody! Well after about, what has it been a year? Of waiting, it's finally here! The anxiously awaited sequel to "The Jester of Notre Dame!" **

**I wanna give a little shout out to MwolfL for finding the movie online and then sending me the link. And of coarse a shout out to CartoonCaster21 for giving me permission to use Jo. (even if she ain't in this chapter. ^^; ) :)**

**Alright so everyone is reviving their previous roles in this story with the addition of Jo and King Gerard's cousin, Malcolm the Mean, and Gian (oc of mine) as Madeline and Sarousch. Respectively. **

**The reason I picked Malcolm to play the villain in this story was because...well Balthazar died in the last one and Gargamel played one of the soldiers in the first story so I couldn't use him. Malcolm was the only other villain I could think of but whatever. **

**Anyway so the smurfs, Johan and Peewit belong to Peyo**

**The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 belongs to Disney**

**Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21**

**Gian belongs to me**

**Enjoy!**

The sun shone down brightly on the city of Paris as the citizens set up decorations for a festival. No, not Topsy Turvy day. That was last month. No dear reader, this festival was much more special than that. But, I believe that Gerard would be a better person to explain this.

Speaking of Gerard, said gypsy King was once more in the town square and had belted out into song about the days events.

**Gerard: **_There's music in the market place_

_The streets have come alive_

_The town is in a tizzy_

_It's a busy buzzing hive_

_There's cause for this commotion_

_And emotional display_

_We just cant wait to celebrate_

_Our favorite holiday_

_Le Jour D'Amor_

_Your song is in the air_

_What magic will you make for us?  
What promise will you share?_

Gerard lept down from the trellis he was singing on, clutching a basket of yellow flowers. Peewit had been jumping from roof-top to roof-top stringing a banner of colorful flags everywhere, when he jumped down next to Gerard who handed a lady one of the flowers as she and her husband passed by.

Once they were gone, the gypsy king tossed the flowers aside and picked up Peewit, twirling the younger boy around continuing to sing.

**Peewit and Gerard: **_That golden bell, sweet La Fidel_

_Will soon be ringing clear_

_But best of all_

_The festival La Jour D'Amor _

_Is here_

"Madam's and Monssiours!" Gerard called as he ran up onto the trellis he had been singing on before. "Time is short! You must find your true love. Find your soul's mate. For the festival D'Amor, is upon us."

**Gerard: **_Some have called it puppy love_

_A chance to steal a kiss_

_Some are still in love_

_After years of wedded bliss._

Coincidentally, at this particular line, Johan had been riding by on Bayard only to come to a stop as a silk scarf was wrapped around his neck. He turned to find Savina smirking at him seductively before she reach captured his lips with hers. Once the kiss broke and she went off, Johan looked and saw Bayard smirking cheekily at him. The soldier just shrugged his shoulders and smiled in response.

Gerard lept back into the crowd and linked arms with a lady and more couples copied them. Gerard and the girl lead the way as the entertwined couples followed suite, with Peewit bringing up the rear being escorted by two little kids.

_Everyone's parading _

_Down the promanade in Paris_

_To join the celebration_

_At the finest of the fairs_

The crowd of people really began to get into it and began to dance. Musicians began to play violins to accompany Gerard's singing while he put on a puppet show.

_Le Jour D'Amour_

_Your song is in the air_

_What magic will you make for us?  
Whose name shall I declare?  
_

_That golden bell_

_Sweet La Fidel_

_Will soon be ringing clear_

_But best of all_

_The Festival_

_La Jour D'Amour is here_

Peewit had found his bucket of yellow flowers again and handed out flowers to couples, singing as he dreamed about the Festival.

**Peewit: **_How oh the stars will sparkle on the water_

_As the troubadours sing tales of true romance_

Up in Notre Dame, the smurfs (Gutsy, Brainy and Papa to be exact) were watching the scene from above.

**Gutsy, Brainy and Papa: **_The Spirits will rise_

_With fire in there eyes_

Smurfette suddenly popped up between the three of them, wearing an orange smurf sized wig that looked eerily similar to Savina's hair. She grabbed Gutsy and Brainy and spun them around.

**Smurfette: **_While gypsy girls enchant you with a dance!_

Speaking of Gypsy girls, back on the square, Savina was dancing on stage with Peewit, Biquette and the same little boy that Peewit had been dancing with earlier. Peewit jumped off the stage and ran back to the trellis handing out more flowers as the dancing couples began to dance faster and everyone sang the final chorus.

**All: **_Le Jour D'Amour_

_Your sing is in the air_

_What magic will you make for us?_

_What promise will you share?_

The golden bell 

_Sweet La Fidel_

_Will soon be ringing clear_

_But best of all the Festival_

_Le Jour D'Amour is here_

**Sorry this is so short but proluges usually are. I'll update again within a week until then please leave a review and I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. An Ordinary Miracle

**I'm so glad that this sequal is getting off to such a great start! :D Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited and or is following this story. Speaking of reviews, lets respond to them shall we?**

**Geust Melissa: Thanks so much! Lol I agree. Malcolm makes a perfect Sarousch. XD**

**Fan de Basil de Baker Street: Thank you! Lol well your wait is over. Here's the next chapter. X3**

**Chloe: Thanks, and look! I updated**

**SuperAlex64: Ugh. Internet problems suck. Glad it's working now though. **

**CartoonCaster21: I'm happy your happy XD And thanks again for letting me use Jo. I hope you enjoy the story.**

**Zinka17: Thank you so much. Haha well look at it this way, by reading this story you get to "see" the movie again...sorta.**

**The smurfs, Johan and Peewit belong to Peyo**

**The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 belongs to Disney**

**Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21**

**And Gian belongs to me. Speaking of Gian, I forgot to mention in the last chapter that he plays Zephyr. Though, ya'll probably figured that out already.**

**Anyway enjoy! :)**

As the villagers finished their song, Peewit snuck over to Norte Dame. Once he reached the door, he stopped and looked over his shoulder, almost giving a sort of sad look at the crowd before quickly disappearing inside.

. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..

"Ah! Observe the rituals of human courtship as citizens gather two by two." Brainy sighed looking down at the people from the cathedral.

"Looks like there's somesmurf for everysmurf." Smurfette agreed smiling blissfully.

"Indeed Smurfette." Papa Smurf nodded.

"Alas, too bad there's only one of me, Brainy Smurf to go around." Brainy smirked.

"Believe me lad. One is plenty." Gutsy grumbled.

"Thank you...Hey! Was that a shot?"

"Maybe." Gutsy grinned smiling cheekily.

"Take that back!"

"No."

"Take that-" but the glasses wearing smurf was interrupted when his Scottish brother grabbed him and then tossed him aside. "BAAACK!"

Peewit had been coming up the stairs and had just arrived but immediately had to jump aside as Brainy flew past him and smacked right into the wall. Gutsy busted out laughing but fell silent seeing the stern glare shot his way by the red clad wizard. "Ehe...Sorry Papa."

Brainy peeled himself off the wall and floated down to the floor while Peewit went over and sat the yellow rose he had been carrying in a paint pot. He sighed quietly and looked at the flower for a few seconds lost in deep thought.

"Are you guys going to fight all day or help me get ready for the festival?" Peewit asked snapping out of his trance.

"There he is in his triumphant return." Papa smiled as he stopped mid-scolding Gutsy. He and the other smurfs followed after Peewit. "Dashing gandabout town eh?"

"Get the smurf out Brainy." Peewit said picking up the still slightly dazed smurf. "We gotta polish La Fidele."

"And whats the festival," Smurfette started

"Without de bell?" Gutsy added.

"Or the bell ringer?" Papa finished.

Peewit rolled his eyes in amusement and climbed up the ladder till he reached La Fidele. On the outside, La Fidele looked pretty much like all the others. But that was not the case. La Fidele was special for on the inside, the bell was lined with jewels. Rubies, sapphires, pearls, diamonds, emeralds and many other gems glistened and sparkled inside the bell. Because it was so prescious, it was only rung once a year on the Festival D'Amour.

Anyway, Peewit made it up the ladder and pulled out his rag but just as he was about to begin polishing...

"Toro! Toro!"

Peewit whipped around and held back a laugh seeing a little boy with thick shaggy brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes wearing a loose fitting green tunic over a quarter-sleeved cream colored tee-shirt and brown tights. The child snorted and scrapped his foot across the floor sticking his hands on his head like horns, acting like a bull.

Peewit smirked and turned around, holding his rag like a bull fighters cape. "Toro! Toro!"

"CHAAAARGE!" the little boy bellowed charging full steam ahead. Peewit stood his ground and lifted the 'cape' over the child as he charged through. Both of them began laughing as the little boy then climbed on Peewit shoulders.

"Gian, you have got to slow down." Savina laughed a little bit out of breath as she climbed up the stairs and joined them.

"Oookkkaaayyy...Mmmoooommm." Gian said slowly.

"Listen to your mother young man." Johan chuckled as he climbed up the ladder after his wife.

"Yes Papa." Gian smiled. Savina smiled at her son but then noticed La Fidele.

"Look at her." The gypsy said in awe. Almost as if in a daze, she went over to the jewel encrested bell and laid a hand on the outside. "La Fidele you are magnificent."

"Are you gonna ring it once for my Momma, Uncle Peewit?" Gian asked Peewit.

"You bet he is." Johan answered for the bellringer, going over to his wife. "And your mother's gonna be in the square screaming loudly into the night, 'I love my husband Johan.'

"Oh really?" Savina smirked crossing her arms. "And what make you think I'm gonna shout so loudly?"

"You'll have to to be heard over me shouting, 'I LOVE SAVINA!'

The captain of the guards grabbed the gypsy girl and swung her around. Savina laughed and once he sat her on her feet, they kissed.

"YUCK!" Gian gagged.

"Yeah..." Peewit said quietly. "...yuck..." He lifted his 'nephew' off his shoulders and sat him down then ducked under La Fidele to begin polishing the gems.

"Who's name are you gonna yell Uncle Peewit?" Gian asked peeking under the bell.

"No one I guess." Peewit said sadly.

"Then who's gonna scream your name?"

It was an innocent question really. Still though, it made Peewit's heart twist painfully. "...I don't think anyone ever will Gian,"

"Wh-why not?" Gian frowned beginning to grow sad for his friend. Peewit had began polishing one of the gems but stopped staring sadly at his reflection. He looked away not wanting to look at his face.

Savina had heard the whole conversation and ducked under the bell to go comfort her friend. She went over and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Peewit, it takes more than looking to really see." she gently took his chin in her hand and made him look back at his reflection. "Someday you'll be ready and when you are you'll find her."

Peewit looked at Savina, his first friend and for a short while, his first love. He still loved her but not like before. He now realized that Johan was meant for her and she for him but he still loved her in a different sense. Savina was the first person to ever show him true kindness. He was very grateful to have her in his life but at the same time, she was also a living reminder of what would never happen. Who could possibly love someone as ugly as him?

"Someday? Nah." he sighed. "What could possibly ever change?"

Savina smiled sympathetically and hugged him. Suddenly music was heard and Gian quickly ducked out from under the bell and ran to the window.

"Oh boy! Wow it's the circus!"

Indeed it was. Down below was a parade of stilt walkers, giraffes, jugglers, acrobats, and elephants pulling colorful wagons behind them. The crowd gathered around and cheered in excitement.

"Come mes amis!" Gerard announced. "As part of the Festival D'Amour, a circus has come to Paris!"

The gypsy king gestured a colorful wagon with _Circ de Malcolm _written on the side in fancy gold lettering. It opened up and a group of children excitedly rushed over. A puff of smoke appeared and a man dressed in a black and white vertical stripe poncho and a matching bird like mask appeared.

"Come one come all! To the Circ de Malcolm. See juggling clowns."

The man pulled out three balls and juggled them.

"Firebreathers."

He tossed the balls aside and an ember of green fire burst in his hands.

"And magic."

Malcolm extinguished the flames and then proceeded to pull a rabbit out of his hat. A large purple box with yellow moons and a stars slid out from behind him. "And now, may I present to you the prettiest ornament on the midway..." He opened the box and revealed it to be empty before closing it again. He tapped it the box with his wand. "My assistant Joan-" he opened the box and it was till empty. He quickly closed the box and tried again. "Eheh, my assistant Joan-" he opened the box again and it was still empty.

"It's empty." One kid said.

"There's no one there." Another kid said.

"Well-well of coarse not." Malcolm quickly said shutting the box. "You have to come to the circus to see her." He threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared in a puff of smoke, causing the children to cheer.

Once back behind stage, Malcolm found his assistant and grabbed him by the shirt, pulling the smaller man very close to his face. "Where is Joannie?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ..

"Madams and Monsiuers, kindly direct your attention above, as the Jaw-Dropping Joannie, is about to perform her daring highwire act." a young woman with short black hair, and blue eyes, wearing a dark blue, long tunic over a pair of white tights and a purple long-sleeved shirt said as she stood on a rope that wasn't to far off the ground. She didn't have any shoes on at the moment but a pair of brown ankle high boots sat nearby. "Without a net-Oops!"

Joannie about lost her balance but quickly caught herself. "And the crowd goes wild! Aah! Aah! A hush falls over the crowd as Jo begins her graceful high-wire act." She tried to walk again but started falling. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! OH!" Quickly Jo ran over to the other end and grabbed onto the poled to stop herself from falling. "Jo catches her breath, having nearly plummeted to her death...And the crowd BURSTS into applause as they scream for more! Encore! Thank you! Your too kind."

"Where where you?"

Jo let out a yelp of surprise and fell off the rope onto the ground.

"My little trinket." Malcolm finished walking into the room, standing over Jo intimidatingly.

"W-Well I-I-I-I was standing." Jo stammered sitting up. "W-Well of coarse I've been s-standing, I haven always been sitting. That would be...stupid, I guess." Jo answered feeling stupid, hanging her head. "I'm sorry. I-I just want to contribute more to the circus."

"Your job is to stand there and look pretty." Malcolm said entering the tent. He went over to a nearby mirror and began to admire himself. "Hello handsome." he said to his reflection. "Ooh, lovely."

"I want to contribute more." Jo spoke up.

"And you shall my little eclair. I have the perfect job for you." Malcolm reassured as he went over to the entrance of the tent and looked at Notre Dame in the distance. "Up in the tower of Notre Dame, is a bell of extraodinary value. I want you to go up there and find our which is the bell called La Fidele."

Jo sighed disappointedly. "Why?"

"I mean to steal it silly. I'll be rich. I can travel the world in style, in comfort and-"

"No, I mean, why must we always steal?" Jo asked. "I mean I was thinking-"

"Thinking?!" Malcolm laughed. "Haha! Not your strong suit is it my little bonbon?"

Jo clenched her fist in anger.

"No. Thinking is my strong suit." Malcolm said suddenly growing serious. "And where would you be without me?"

Jo's anger melted away and was replaced with sadness. She sighed looking down, unclenching her fist. "On the streets."

"Prescisley. For it's a cold world out there..."

"For a girl like me." Jo sighed. "What do I do?"

"Lovely." Malcolm chuckled. "There's a bellringer that lives in the tower. Smile at him, wile and beguile him. And he'll tell you exactly what I want to know."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The bells were ringing as Peewit pushed the bells two at a time over to the smurfs. When the bells neared the smurfs, they reached over and polished the bells with tiny little rags. Granted it was slow work considering how small the smurfs were, but it was effective nonetheless.

Little did they know that Jo had just entered the cathedral. She looked around and began to follow the ringing up the stairs. "Uh...Hello?"

Peewit instantly froze. Aside from the Archdeacon, Johan, Savina and Gian, no one ever went up to the belltower, let alone a woman.

"Lassie alert." Gutsy said excitedly.

"And what a lovely vision at that." Papa Smurf mused as he and the other smurf looked down at Jo from the rafters.

"What am I, smurfed liver?" Smurfette asked insulted.

"I'm looking for the bellringer." Jo called still trying to find...well anyone really.

"She wants you Peewit!" Brainy exclaimed, only to turn around and see that Peewit had disappeared. The smurfs easily found him due to his feet sticking out from underneath a curtain.

"Is anyone here?" Jo called climbing up the ladder and was now on there level. The smurfs quickly disappeared behind the curtain with Peewit just as she looked where they had been.

"Get out there Peewit!" Smurfette hissed as she and the others tried to shove him out.

"I-I can't! What would I say?" Peewit whispered.

"Open your mouth, something will smurf out." Papa suggested.

Peewit just made a bunch of unintelligable noises.

"Nothin came out." Gutsy deadpanned.

"M-my name is Jo." Jo called. "Well it's actually Joannie, but I prefer to be called Jo. And before you ask, no it's not a man's name. Without the E, it's just short for Joannie."

Peewit couldn't help but smile in amusement. He was thinking at first that it was a boy's name..

"I'm with the circus and..." Jo trailed off a little bit as she lifted a cover off a table, revealing the replica of the village. "Oh I just love bells and-whoop!" she accidentally knocked a couple of figurines over but quickly fixed them. "Which one is La Fidele?"

"De bells ya ninny! She likes de bells!" Gutsy hissed as he and the smurfs pushed harder against Peewit. Somehow, despite the size difference, the four finally managed to push the blonde boy out in the open.

"Smurf sharp!"Brainy whispered as Peewit scrambled to hide again. Hearing something Jo turned around and once again saw nothing.

"Are...Are you hiding from me?"

"No." Peewit answered.

She looked around and finally spotted a pair of legs sticking out from under a bell. She giggled at the sight.

"What's so funny?" Peewit asked still hiding under the bell.

"Nothing it's just...it looks like your wearing a really big hat." Jo laughed again before stopping, feeling embarrassed. "Oh, that...that sounds silly doesn't it?"

"No, I just never looked at it that way before." Peewit said. Now that she mentioned it, he guessed he did look pretty silly from her perspective. Peewit started to laugh and Jo joined in.

"Yes! It's uh, it's a brass beret." Jo joked. "A two-ton topper."

Peewit laughed harder and dinged the bell a little. "A chapeu in c-sharp!"

They both laughed. Jo spotted something blue out of the corner of her eye and gasped.

"What is it?" Peewit asked peeking out from under the bell a little.

"I-I-I saw something blue!" Jo stuttered looking where she had seen the flash of movement.

"The smurfs." Peewit whispered to himself.

"Like-like these little blue men things." Jo said backing away a little but but then calmed down. "But that's dumb. Isn't it?"

Now Peewit could really see Jo's face. Her eyes were so blue. Even from this high up he could clearly see those two blue orbs. And her hair! It looked so...so soft. And her face...She was really pretty. Beautiful even.

"No." he said gently.

Jo, still feeling really embarrassed looked down and started walking a little. Peewit left from under the bell and began walking along the rafters above her, making sure to keep to the shadows so she couldn't see his face.

"Ugh! You must think I'm stupid, huh?" Jo asked embarrassed.

"Not at all." Peewit said. "It just means you have an imagination."

"Do you really think so?" Jo asked looking up.

"I do." Peewit said as he lept down to her level and hid behind a stone head.

"What's your name?" Jo asked coming over to the head.

"P-Peewit." Peewit answered shyly.

"Well Peewit, wouldn't you like to come where I can see you?" Jo asked holding out her hand to him.

Peewit answered her by slinking further behind the stone head. Jo frowned and took her hand back. She spotted a curtain next to her and moved it down. The sunlight instantly streamed in, hitting Peewit's hiding spot. Peewit covered his head with his hands being blinded by the sudden light. Jo put her hands to her mouth in shock.

"I h-ha-ha-have to go." Jo quickly said and then began to run away. "I'm sorry."

Peewit watched the woman hurry down the ladder, down the stairs and eventually out of the church completely. Peewit looked down hurt. He sadly went over to his replica of the town, grabbed a knife and a piece of wood and began to carve a new figure.

"Oh poor Peewit." Smurfette said sympathetically.

Papa, Brainy and Gutsy just looked at Peewit sadly as Smurfette went over to him. She climbed up on the table and walked closer. "Are you okay?"

"No." Peewit answered truthfully. "You saw how she looked at me."

"Well then, get her to look again, Peewit." Smurfette smiled gently. Peewit just looked down at the carving he was making of Jo. He attached her left arm and then studied the thing for a moment. A small smile pulled at his lips.

"Do you believe in miracles?"

"Miracles?" Smurfette asked. "What kind of miracles?"

"Oh you know, just ordinary miracles." Peewit replied not looking away from the carving of Jo.

"I'm afraid I'm not following Peewit." Smurfette said shaking her head confused.

"Well, I see people together. Couples. And it looks so nice being with someone who loves you." Peewit explained. He took out the carving of himself and sat it on the replica of the bridge. "I guess I'm just wondering if...Maybe someone could love me."

He then further explained his feelings in song.

_Imagine someone to love who loves you_

_Imagine to look in her eyes and see_

_Imagine how miraculous it seems to be_

_But it's not so very rare_

_You can find it anywhere_

Peewit finished the carving of Jo and then put it next to the carving of himself. He then started moving around the bell tower.

_It's an ordinary miracle_

_The kind you find around you _

_Every single day  
Or maybe it's seasonal_

_Like spring and May _

_There's so many_

He took the yellow rose from out of it's water filled paint pot and looked at it.

_The ordinary miracle_

_The common kind of miracle _

_That runs right by_

_Or maybe it's to gradual to catch your eye_

_So you miss it_

Peewit climbed back up the ladder and gave the rose to Smurfette. She smiled dreamily and sniffed the rose. Peewit climbed up to one of the rafters and hung upside down next to a baby bat and it's mother.

_A sudden bolt of distant lightning_

_Cathedrals rising out of stone_

_A baby starts to talk and walk one day_

_Then shockingly he's grown and in love_

Peewit lept down from the rafter onto a bell, ran down the bell and used the rope to land on his hands on a rafter then landed on his feet on the floor. He then lept back onto the rafter on his hands then began to walk on his hands.

_A volcano of emotions_

_Not ten-thousand gypsy potions_

_Can undo_

_Yes it's true_

_Of coarse my view is slanted_

_But people do take love for granted_

_Sad, but true_

Brainy and Gutsy looked at him confused but Papa Smurf smiled to himself knowingly. Peewit was beginning to fall in love.

Peewit moved outside and climbed up the side of the building and watched as a butterfly hatched from it's cocoon. He lifted his finger and allowed the butterfly to rest on his finger, smiling as he continued singing.

_Of all the many miracles_

_Mysterious and marvelous_

_And big and small_

_When people fall in love it really beats them all_

_Oh to see it_

_To feel it_

_To know it_

The butterfly flew inside and around the smurfs. Brainy freaked out a little and backed away, tripping onto his back. The butterfly circled around Smurfette before landing on her finger.

_Imagine someone to love who loves you_

_Imagine to look in here eyes and see_

_Imagine how extraordinary _

Peewit continued climbing to the top until reached the roof. He then went back inside and looked at the carvings of himself and Jo. His happy tone turning sad as he finished the song, doubting that an ordinary miracle like love would ever happen to someone like him.

_If an ordinary miracle_

_Happened to me_

**And here is where we meet the newest members of the cast. Lol **

**If Jo seems a little bit out of character, well she's supposed to be. Once you here her backstory that'll be mentioned in the next chapter, you'll understand why.**

**Hope you all enjoyed. I'll update in a week. Don't forget to review. Bye!**


	3. New Clothes, an Elephant and Sticky Glue

**Hello all my lovely, lovely readers! Not much to say right now so let's head straight to the reviews**

**Fan de Basil de Baker Street: Thank you so much! I'm glad that you liked the smurf...um, but I'm afraid I don't understand what you meant when you said that I maybe make to much with Brainy. ^^; As far as Jo being afraid of Peewit...Well you gotta keep in mind though that, just like in the last story, Peewit is considered "ugly" and a "monster"based on his looks. Jo was just startled is all. *shrugs* Lame explanation, I know but it's all I got.**

**Zika17: I didn't think she'd appear so soon either but that's just the way it worked out. :)**

**Melissa: I did say that Jo would be a little bit OOC. But I assure you, you'll understand why in this chapter.**

**Chloe: They don't call him Malcolm the **_**Mean **_**for nothing.**

CartoonCaster21: So glad you finally got a chance to read this. And I'm even MORE glad you love it so much! Lol yeah, everyone's acting. That's what we'll say. ^^  
If you wanna punch Malcolm now, just wait. You ain't seen NOTHING yet!  
Lol funny you should mention Livy being a director, but you'll have to wait for the bloopers chapter at the end of the story to find out. (Yes there is gonna be a bloopers and out-takes chapter. I decided it'll be a regular thing with my parodies from now on)

**The Smurfs, Johan and Peewit belong to Peyo**

The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 belongs to Disney

Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21

Gian belongs to me

Enjoy!

As Peewit finished his song, the smurfs looked over at him sympathetically. Brainy suddenly ran over and hopped up onto the table next to him.

"Go to the circus. Make a smurfy impression." the nerd suggested pushing his glasses up. "Hmm, what does a human wear to a carnival event?"

"Nothing." Peewit moped.

"Daring!" Gutsy smirked. "But maybe a bit pushy fer a first date."

Smurfette smacked the Scotsmen abside the head.

"OW! Wha' was dat fer?"

"Peewit means circuses don't have dress codes you dummy." the blonde smurf glared.

"Eet was a joke!" Gutsy defended, rubbing his throbbing head.

Papa rolled his eyes at the scene then turned to his human friend. "Peewit, you can stay here and hope for a miracle or you can go out there and make a miracle of your own."

Peewit fell silent as he thought about it. On the one hand, he had seen the way that Jo had reacted to him...Yet on the other hand, the smurfs did have a point. He looked at the figurines of himself and Jo standing on the bridge. Maybe...Maybe there was a chance...Oh what the heck.

"Your right. I'm off to the circus!" Peewit exclaimed standing up from his stool. The smurfs began to cheer but he suddenly thought of something. "Oh, but what am I going to wear?"

"I'm sure that we can get Tailor to smurf something up." Papa Smurf smiled mischiviously.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .

Peewit strutted down the streets of Paris on his way to meet Johan and family, proudly wearing his new outfit. It was red in color with a matching hat, purple feather and a purple cape.

"So, how do I look?" Peewit asked eagerly one he reached Johan, Savina, Gian and Biquette. They all just kinda stared at him awkwardly in response. "Uh, too much?" he asked taking off his hat.

"Of coarse not." Savina said snapping out of it.

"No, no I mean..." Johan chuckled. "It's a new you."

"Wow! Great hat Uncle Peewit." Gian grinned. Even Biquette nodded in approval. Peewit relaxed.

"Peewit don't worry, you look dashing." Savina complimented as they started off. Biquette followed behind and ate the feather off the hat without being noticed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . .. . . .. . . . .. . .

"Welcome to Circ de Malcolm!" The group heard someone shout as they entered the circus grounds. Everywhere you looked there were jugglers and stilt-walkers. Acrobats and exotic animals of all kinds. Colorful tents and banners hung everywhere and there was even a firebreather.

"Wow!" Gian said in amazement. "Wow!"

"Gian stay close!" Johan called after his son as the little boy pulled Peewit off. "I don't want to lose you. I don't trust these people."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Savina asked defensively.

"Well just look at them." the Captain of the guards gestured to their surroundings. "They travel around like-like-like-"

"Like gypsies?" Savina glared warningly.

"Yes!" Johan exclaimed before realizing his BIG mistake. "No! I-I-I mean...Ehe so Peewit." he said before scurrying off to get as far away from the angry woman as he could. Savina watched him leave with narrowed eyes. He was going to get it when they got home.

"Where's this Jo of yours?" Johan asked finally catching up to his friend.

"I don't know." Peewit admitted, glancing at a poster of Jo as they past it. "But I'm sure she'll be out soon."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Meanwhile in a nearby wagon.

"You don't understand." Jo was saying to Malcolm as he was being prepared for the show. "You didn't see him. I don't wanna be apart of this anymore."

"You should have thought of that before you stole from me!" Malcolm said angrily as he stood up.

"I was only six years old!" Jo defended.

"And you were starving, and it was only a few coins." Malcolm mocked. His assistant walked up from behind and placed a corset on him, lacing it up tightly. "ACK! Oh you creaton, not so tight!"

"I made a mistake!" Jo said bringing the conversation back on topic.

"Yes." Malcolm agreed as the assistant placed a shirt on him, then proceeded to add a toupee. "And did I turn you over to the authorities?"

"No." Jo sighed sadly.

"Or the workhouse?"

"No."

"And who took you in? Looked after you like a true friend?"

"You did."

"Yes." Malcolm smiled evily. "All you have to do is look pretty for him. And he'll tell you all that you need to know."

Jo just looked away sadly.

Malcolm smiled. Pleased that he had the girl in his clutches. "Mirrors."

The assistant lifted the head of a bust of Malcolm and pressed a hidden button. Jo watched as mirrors slid down, covering the numerous posters and such of Malcolm.

The ringleader admired his reflection and adjusted his toupee. "I could kiss me...But then I'd fall in love!" After staring at himself for a few more seconds, Malcolm reached into his pocket and pulled out a revealing red dress. "Come trinket, were on."

Malcolm tossed the dress at Jo as he and his assistant left. Jo scowled at the accursed piece of clothing. She didn't like wearing dresses period but this one she especially hated because it showed more skin than she was comfortable with. The raven haired woman sighed and looked at her reflection before sadly looking away. What she wouldn't give to be out of Malcolm's clutches...what she wouldn't give to be free.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. .. .. .. . . . . .

Outside two gizzly bears wearing pointy hats and tutu's rolled on oversized balls while they juggled. A couple of performers followed them, playing instruments or doing stunts. They made it up onto the stage and suddenly disappeared in a giant puff of smoke. Drums began to play and another puff of smoke appeared as Malcolm rose up from underneath the stage.

"Monsieur Dame, boys and girls. Viola!" Malcolm said making three balls appear in his hands, juggling them. "A treat for your senses."

One of the balls disappeared and appeared in Gian's hand.

"A delight for your soul."

Another ball appeared in Gian's hands.

"A wonderful sight for your eyes."

The third and final ball appeared in Gian's hands and Malcolm tossed away his mask.

"Welcome to Circ de Malcolm!"

The assistant from before held up a sign that said "Hubba, Hubba!" as the crowd cheered.

"And may I present my assistant:" Malcolm said holding up his cape. "The lovely Joannie!"

He pulled the cape away and Jo appeared in a puff of smoke, wearing the red dress and matching red shoes. Peewit just smiled at her dreamily. Johan noticed his friends expression and nudged him playfully causing Peewit to blush.

"And now, I will astound you with a feat of magic unparraled in modern times." Malcolm said. "Behold, La Petite!"

The crowd began to gasp and applauded as a couple of strongmen in circus outfits carried an elephant to the stage. They sat the elephant down and Jo lead La Petite to a mini stage that was on the main stage.

"Monsiuer Dame, do not look away from the beast." Malcolm ordered. "For I shall make it vanish before your very eyes."

The audience was so entranced in the show that they failed to notice the jugglers and other performers sneaking around robbing them blind. Taking coin purses, jewelery and anything else that looked valuable.

"Keep a sharp watch, see the creature disappear into thin air." Malcolm said. Jo covered La Petite with a large cover and Malcolm began to chant the magic words.

_Avay misterium_

_Obscuro elephantom_

_Mirable visu_

_Eche pofacto!  
_

The cover fell to the ground limply. La Petite was gone!

The crowd erupted into wild applause and cheering. Throwing roses at Malcolm who dropped to one knee and bowed repeatedly enjoying the attention.

"Wow! Wow! Wow! Wow!" Gian exclaimed excitedly. "Malcolm is incredible! I wish I could join the circus. Hey, hey maybe I could join the circus. Yeah! I could be a juggler! What do ya think Uncle Peewit I could juggle and I'd..." Gian trailed off and stopped juggling noticing the bell ringers face. "Uh, Uncle Peewit?"

Unnoticed by Gian, Peewit was staring dreamily at Jo who was picking up the roses.

"Helloooo? Earth to Uncle Peewit." Gian said leaning over and waving his hands infront of Peewit.

"Huh? Wha-Gian? What are you doing?" Peewit asked pulling the boy off his head.

"Nothing." Gian answered. "You were making goo-goo eyes at your girlfriend."

Peewit's face turned scarlet red. "She-she's not my...Who said that she was...That..." Peewit snorted with amusement. "Gian." He said picking his "nephew up and swinging him around. Gian giggled and squealed with delight. Johan and Savina smiled at the scene and wandered off, knowing their son would be safe with their friend.

Meanwhile, Jo had finished picking up the roses and headed back stage to leave.

"And just where do you think your going?" Malcolm demanded cutting her off. He snatched the roses and pointed outside. "Get out there! I mean to have that bell."

Jo scowled as Malcolm left. If only she was braver she'd-she'd...

"I thought you forgot about me." she overheard Gian say. She peeked out from behind the curtain and looked at the two.

"That would never happen." Peewit reassured setting the little boy on the ground and then getting down to his eye level. "I'll always be here for you."

"Always?"

"Always."

Jo couldn't help but smile. Gian took Peewit by the hand and began to lead him away, singing.

_You mean if ever _

_I'm in any kind of _

_Great big mess or trouble?_

_I'd be right there_

_We'd be a pair_

Jo had quickly changed out of the red dress and was back in her regular clothes. She poked her head out of the tent and hurridly followed after the two, being careful not to be spotted by them.

_You mean you'll_

_Never leave me all alone_

_We'll always be a double _

_We two?_

Gian ran over and jumped on a mini trampoline and swung from a rope landing in Peewit's arms.

_That's the arithmatic_

_I'd stick with you_

Peewit sat him back down and ran after Gian, smiling. They ran past a booth that Jo was hiding behind. She ran out and quickly ducked under a table that a guy was balancing on a ball and juggling knives.

_Just say were hanging by a rope_

_Above an evil witch's brew pot_

_It's bubbling goo_

_Our rope gives way _

_And then we crash_

_And make a splash_

_Inside her stew pot of glue_

Peewit and Gian began to leave and Jo crawled out from under the table to go after them. She accidentally bumped the table, causing the guy to lose his balance and fall off the ball. He crashed through the table and the knives scattered around. Luckily no one was hurt. The performer glared at her and Jo gave a sheepish smile then hurried off after the bellringer and boy.

_Even if your sticky slick_

_I'd stick with you_

"I'm sticking with you." Peewit smirked taking the balls that Gian had began juggling and then began to juggle them himself.

"Hey, no fair." Gian glared playfully.

"Can't help that." Peewit laughed tossing the balls back at him. "Were stuck together." he picked the boy up and put him on his shoulders.

"*yawn* Best friends." Gian yawned resting on Peewit's head.

"And we always will be." Peewit promised. "Always."

Jo sprinted and hid behind a wagon, peeking out when they finally stopped. Peewit smiled at the now sleeping Gian and took the little boy off his head and held him in his arms.

_Through all the thin and thick_

_Closer than frack and frick_

_We two would do the trick_

_I'd stick with you_

Jo felt her lips pull into a smile and felt her heart skip a beat. Peewit sure had a way with kids.

_Fast as the clock can tick_

_I'd be there just as quick_

_No one I'd rather pick  
I'd stick with you_

Jo leaned back against the side of the wagon and put a hand to her chest feeling it flutter. She had never met anyone like Peewit before. So kind and selfless. So caring. So sweet. So...so everything she wasn't used to knowing.

At that moment Johan, Savina and Biquette arrived to take Gian and head home.

"Gian." Savina smiled seeing her baby boy sleeping peacefully. Peewit handed the red headed gypsy girl her son and she propped him against her chest. Johan and Savina waved bye to Peewit and left. Peewit smiled as he watched them go but couldn't help but think about what it'd be like to have a family of his own.

"You have a way with kids."

"Huh?!" Peewit jumped snapping back to reality. He whipped around and was surprised to see-

"Jo! Uh, Hi! J-Jo Hi I-I-I-I was just...hi." he greeted shyly, pulling his hat to cover his face out of embarrassment.

Jo chuckled amused and lifted the hat. "He's lucky to have a friend like you."

Peewit relaxed realizing that the girl was no longer put off by his appearance. "Hey, you were great up there." he said changing the subject.

Jo rolled her eyes. "Pfft! Nah. Nothing to it. I just 'stand there and look pretty' ya know?" Jo scoffed leaping on a stone wall that was nearby, still holding Peewit's hat. "I just stand there and smile. Ain't no big deal."

"Oh but it is!" Peewit objected jumping on the wall. "You have to make the audience look where they're supposed to look; not give away the trick."

"Hmmm, you mean hocus their pocus? Delusion their illusion?" Jo teased placing Peewit's hat over his head. They both shared a laugh.

"Abra their cadabra!" Peewit added causing them both to laugh some more. Peewit took off his hat and the two smiled at each other.

"Actually, I'd really like to walk the tight-rope." Jo admitted as she tried to demonstrate...and almost fell off. Peewit ran over and grabbed her hand before she could fall. "But I'm not really very good at it."

"Oh, I don't believe that." Peewit disagreed. "I believe you could do anything."

Jo felt her heart rate speed up again and smiled at Peewit, blushing a little bit. Peewit felt his own heart speed up as he looked at Jo. _"Her eyes are so blue."_ he though. The two looked down and suddenly realized they were still holding hands and quickly let go, laughing awkwardly.

"So uh," Peewit said ringing his hat nervously. "Paris is r-r-r-r-really pretty. I-I mean you've probably seen it already, uh, but then maybe you haven't a-and if you haven't then-then-then maybe we could...I could...show you?"

"I'd really like that." Jo said.

"Y-you would?!"

"Yeah." Jo giggled. "I would."

She offered her hand and Peewit took it in his; taking a second to note how soft it felt. He then lept off the wall and began to lead her down the streets. Little did they know that they were being watched.

"Lovely." Malcolm chuckled watching the scene from his trailer. He went over and admired all the stolen goods for the day. He lifted a bunch of coins and let them fall through his fingers and admired various kinds of jewelery. He then looked up at his reflection in a mirror and grinned.

"Malcolm you handsome devil, you are a genius."

**Uh oh. Looks like Malcolm's got some more tricks up his sleeves.**

**And what's this? Are Jo and Peewit actually falling for each other? Yes. Yes they are.**

**More fluffiness to come in the next chapter! Until then, I hope ya'll enjoyed this one. **

**Don't forget to review. They make me smile. :)**

**Have a Smurfy day. Bye bye!**


	4. Fa-la-la-la, Fallen in Love

**Sorry this chapters late! I kinda forgot to post it honestly. ^^; But hey, the weeks not over so I'm still on time! :D Now lets respond to some reviews shall we?**

Fan de Basil de Baker Stree: Thank you. ^^ Heh, if you hate Malcolm now, your REALLY gonna hate him later on. Pfft! Haha! Yes! Gutsy would so say that line XD

Zinka17: Good question. Never really thought about it, but I'm gonna have to go with, no. Jo and Johan are not related in this story. Mainly cause it's irrelevant to the plot and I can't really figure out how to fit it in. Don't worry, Malcolm gets his cumupets in the end. Heh, well this IS a Disney movie. The characters usually fall for each other pretty much instantly. 

**Melissa: Yay! Another JoXPeewit fan! 8D**

**Chloe: If you think the last chapter was fluffy, you'll really like this one. X3**

**CartoonCaster21: Yeup. I decided I'm gonna make blooper chapters a regular thing in my parodies from now on. (Which reminds me I need to start writing the blooper chapter soon) Aw! I'm so glad you love this story so much. ^^ (Though you should considering YOUR OC is one of the main characters. LOL)**

**Johan, Peewit and the Smurfs belong to Peyo**

The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 belongs to Disney

Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21

Gian belongs to me.

**So sit back, relax and enjoy this uber fluffy chapter. :D**

"Captain of the guard I insist you do something!"

Johan sat on Bayard and frantically scribbled on a piece of parchment as a crowd of people surrounded him, all of them having one thing in common: They had all been robbed.

"They took my silver!"

"All my coins to pay my landlord, they'll throw us out!"

"My bracelet is gone!"

"My life savings!"

"All right, alright, have no worries! The King's guard is on the case." Johan called trying to calm the frantic crowd. He rolled up the list of stolen items and stuffed it in his tunic. "We'll find the culprits."

He manuvered Bayard out of the crowd and rode off, greatly relieved to be away from the group of angry villagers.

"Where we'll find them I don't know." he muttered to himself. He rode through the streets, eventually riding through the circus.

"Wait a minute," the Captain of the Guard said pulling the white and black spotted horse to a stop. "A string of robberies begins the moment the circus comes to town? Coincidence? I don't think so. How many times have I ever been wrong?"

Bayard snorted and began clopping his hoof on the ground as if counting. One...two...three...four.

"Bayard, that was a rhetorical question." Johan huffed crossing his arms. Bayard whinnied and started walking again.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Meanwhile in another part of town, a group of people were watching one of Gerard's puppet shows.

"Well you know, uh, the Festival D'Amore is tomorrow." The boy puppet said. "Would you uh, like to go with me?"

"Oh, I don't know." The girl puppet hesitated.

"Oh but please! We shall have a good time." The boy puppet insisted.

"Well I...I'd love to." The girl puppet decided. The boy puppet then dipped the girl puppet and kissed her.

"Aaaaw!" the audience cooed. Jo and Peewit accidentally glanced at each other and looked away blushing. Peewit suddenly took her hand and lead her off to another part of town.

They soon came to a shop and peeked in through the window just as the cook took out a piping hot souffle from the oven.

"Try my famous souffle huh?" the cook said in a thick French accent as he placed the souffle on the window sill in front of them. Peewit stuck out his tongue and rubbed his hands together while Jo inhaled the heavenly scent. Suddenly the souffle collapsed.

"Le gasp!" the chef gasped in horror.

"Oh, it's ruined." Jo said sympathetically.

"No it's not. Here, taste." Peewit grinned. He grabbed a fork and put some of the souffle on it and fed it to Jo. The chef watched her, anxiously awaitng her reaction. Jo's eyes lit up and she smiled widely, taking the fork from Peewit and began to eat some more.

"C'est magnifique!" the cook said with relief.

. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. ..

After their meal, the two continued on their way, passing by some couples who were boating on the Seine. Peewit ran ahead and pick up a green plant.

"I think those are weeds." Jo said looking at the plant.

"Oh no." Peewit shook his head before gently covering her eyes. "Smell."

Jo did as she was told.

"They smell so...flowery." Jo laughed. "They're wonderful...What are they anyway?"

"Rosemary." Peewit answered. "Come on!"

Peewit then proceeded to drag Jo up a long flight of stone steps that lead up to a tower. Once they entered the tower they then climbed another light of stairs.

"This is one of my favorite spots in all of Paris." Peewit said leading her up. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"But I can't see anything." Jo said confused.

"You don't have to." Peewit whispered. "Close your eyes and listen...to Paris."

Jo closed her eyes and listened intently. She began to hear music, the clip-clop of horse hooves and the sound of wagon wheels rolling over the cobblestone path, wind chimes tinled and she even the sound of children singing. She heard Peewit open the door and opened her eyes. She walked through the doorway and gasped seeing a beautiful view of Paris.

"Oh Peewit it's wonderful." Jo exclaimed. "Come on, show me more!"

Peewit jumped up on the side and grabbed a rope. He held out his hand and scooped up Jo on his back, causing her to laugh. The bellringer then jumped and swung on the rope, swung onto a roof and then ran along rooftops; both of them laughing all the way.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. .. . .

Back at Notre Dame, the smurfs had a perfect view of the two laughing and enjoying themselves as they danced along the rooftops. They left and wandered toward the balcony looking sad.

**Brainy: **_It's all to sudden_

**Smurfette: **_Our boy has grown_

**Gutsy: **_Dere's nothing more te do_

**Papa: **_It's true_

**Smurfette: **_He's on his own_

**Brainy: **_We've tried to teach him_

**Papa: **_We've tried to show _

**Gutsy: **_De things a smurf_

_An' a smurfette_

_Ought te know_

**Brainy: **_He's gone!_

**Smurfette: **_He's left!_

**Gutsy: **_An' do we feel bereft?_

**All: **_NO!_

_He's fa-la-la-la fallen in love_

_He's fa-la-la-la fallen in love_

_Sing a rousing rolliciking roundelay_

_For our rip-roaring raphsody_

_He's fa-la-la-la fallen in love_

_He's fa-la-la-la fallen in love_

_Why should we be blue?  
His love is true _

_So bid the kid adieu!_

The smurfs began to dance around, playing leapfrog with the gargoyles and spinning around. Gutsy at one point lept off the balcony and landed on the next level. The others joined him and waved smurf sized hankies toward Jo and Peewit.

A flock of birds flew towards the town where the townspeople had taken notice of the two as Peewit helped Jo walk the tight-rope across a string of pennants. The smurfs weren't the only one's to notice Peewit falling for Jo.

**Townspeople: **_Oh wow_

_Just across the square_

_Look at Peewit there_

**Gutsy: **_Love has nailed him_

**Townspeople: **_Oh wow_

_Sighing when he talks  
Flying when he walks_

Peewit suddenly lost his balance causing Jo to lose hers. They both fell but Peewit managed to land on his feet and caught Jo bridal style in his arms.

Back at Notre Dame, Gusty grabbed the other smurfs and twirled them around, kinda freaking them out a little bit.

**Gutsy: **_Love's derailed him_

Lightening suddenly cracked causing the little blue imps to jump. The next second it began pouring buckets of water. The townspeople ran for cover, still singing.

**Townspeople: **_He's fa-la-la-la fallen in love_

_(Oh wow)_

_He's fa-la-la-la fallen in love_

_(Just across the square)  
Sing a merry madrigal melody  
(Look at Peewit there)  
For his marvelous malady  
(Love's derailed him)_

Peewit and Jo just looked at the rain then shrugged to each other, throwing their heads back, letting the rain fall into their mouths. Peewit then slid down the banister with Jo and landed on the ground. They then began to dance in the rain. This inspired the other couples and they ran out and joined them.

**Townspeople: **_He's fa-la-la-la fallen in love  
(Oh wow)  
He's fa-la-la-la fallen in love  
(Sighing when he talks)  
He's fa-la-la-la, la-la-la fallen  
Fa-la-la-la, fa-la-la-la, la-la,la fallen  
Fa-la-la-la, fa-la-la-la, la-la-la fallen  
Fa-la-la-la  
Oh wow_

_Peewit has fallen in love!_

Lightening cracked again, bigger and louder than the first time, causing every to run for shelter. Jo and Peewit laughed as they ran for Notre Dame and headed inside.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . .. . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . .. _

"Oh they're coming! They're coming! Go, go go, go." Papa whispered frantically as they spotted the humans coming up the stairs. "Smurf out! Smurf out!"

They got away just as Peewit poked his head up. He climbed in and then helped the blue eyed circus performer up before heading to a curtained off section.

"You can dry off in here." Peewit offered opening the curtain slightly. Jo went behind it and began to dry herself off while Peewit scurried away to give her privacy.

"Haha! Put 'er dere lad!" Gutsy cheered holding up his hand for a high-five-er, four. Peewit wasn't paying attention and tossed his soaking wet cape onto the Scotsmen. "So what's de plan?"

"Plan?" Peewit asked realizing he had absolutely no clue as to what to do next. The situation finally hit him. He had a GIRL in the tower! "Uh..."

"A little soft music." Papa smirked strumming the strings on Peewit's lute.

"A little candle light." Smurfette said lighting a candle.

"A cozy tete-a-tete by the fire." Brainy said as he and Gutsy spread a bunch of pillows on the floor around a fire in a metal pan suspended by three poles.

"A-A-A-A-ACHOO!" Jo sneezed.

"Gesundheit." the smurfs said without thinking.

"Thanks." Jo replied.

The smurfs froze realizing what had just happened.

"Yer welcome." Gutsy said fluffing a pillow, not thinking. Smurfette bopped him with a candlestick. "Hey!"

Papa made a shooshing noise with his finger and Gutsy slapped his hands to his mouth, realizing what happened. Quickly the four smurfs scattered to hide just as Jo came out from behind the curtain. She glanced over at one of the bells and went over, noticing colorful lights coming from it.

"Oh it's beautiful." Jo sighed climbing up the ladder to get closer. Peewit right behind her.

"Yes you are." Peewit sighed staring at Jo. "Uh, I mean yes she is. La Fidele, I mean. That's her name, La Fidele. 'The Faithful One.' But she's even more beautiful on the inside." Peewit climbed under the bell and lifted it up. "I'll show you."

Jo hesitated. But...but how could she resist those puppy dog eyes he was giving her. She stepped forward and Peewit lowered the bell.

"Whoa." Jo said in aw as she looked around at the beautiful jewels. "This must be worth a fortune."

She looked at her reflection in a giant sapphire. But then suddenly her reflection turned into Malcolm. She gasped and jumped back slightly and looked again. Her reflection was back to normal. A wave of guilt washed over her and she hung her head in shame, wrapping her arms around herself.

"You should get warm." Peewit said, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. Jo nodded though her sudden chill wasn't temperature related.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .

A few minutes later, Jo was sitting in front of the fire on one of the many pillows, watching as the flames danced in front of her.

"Here, put this on." Peewit said as he snuck up from behind and wrapped a blanket around her.

"Your very kind." Jo said wrapping the blanket around herself.

"Oh." Peewit just sat down and looked away shyly.

"Do you...Do you really think there's more to me than what you see?" Jo asked suddenly. "That I have something else to give?"

"I do." Peewit said honestly.

Jo looked at him surprised. She looked into his eyes and could see that he meant it with all his heart. This only caused her to feel even more guilty.

"I know I'm not much to look at." Peewit said sadly looking away.

"Hey, look at me." Jo said gently leaning over. She touched his face and made him look at her. Feeling her heart beat faster. "I've never met anyone like you Peewit."

He took her hand in his smiling at her lovestruck.

"I mean you understand the world better than anyone I've ever known."

"You really think so?"

Jo nodded. "I do."

Peewit looked away shyly and Jo suddenly realized something...She...she had fallen in love with Peewit!

"I made this for you." the bellringer suddenly said snapping her out of her realization. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the wooden figurine of Jo he had made earlier and placed it in her hand.

"It...it's me." Jo said in shock.

"Now you can always see yourself through my eyes."

Jo just stared at the mini her, incredably touched. The figurine looked much more happier and beautiful than she had felt in a long, long time. Tears of joy filled her cyan colored eyes and she hugged the little doll close.

"Well...I should...I-I-I mean I'd better...It's late and well..." she stammered raising to her feet. Peewit stood up to looking at her worriedly.

"I-I'm babbling again. Stupid me." Jo laughed dryly. She looked down at the carving of herself and had a change of heart. "No...No maybe I'm not. Thank you."

Much to Peewit's surprise and utter delight, Jo went over and kissed him on the forehead. He stiffened and a big grin plastered itself on his face.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Jo said as she left. Peewit was in to much a state of euphoria to respond.

"Oh. It does my heart smurfy to see Peewit like that." Papa Smurf smiled in approval as he and the other smurfs came out once Jo was gone.

"Yes. He does seem to have a certain saviore faire." Brainy added.

Peewit giggled like a school girl and collapsed on the ground.

"Ah hope it's not contagious." Gutsy said looking at the human concerned.

**In the words of Agnes from Dispicable Me, "IT'S SO FLUFFY I'M GONNA DIE!" 8D**

**Hope ya'll liked. Next chapter will be out next week as always. TTFN, Ta ta for now.**


	5. Accusations, A threat, Guilt and Framing

**From here on out the chapter's are gonna be a little bit shorter than they have been. BUT each of the chapters are gonna be pretty intense so I say that's a fair enough trade. Right?**

To the reviews!

**Melissa: Thank you! Heh yeah. I like writing smurf parody's incase you haven't noticed. Lol**

Fan de Basil de Baker Street: Thank you! 8D 

**Zinka17: Hmm, I don't thik Jo got in trouble. I mean after all, Malcolm wants her to seduce Peewit (I'm laughing as I wrote that and my Grandpa's looking at me like I'm nuts! XD) so the longer that Jo spends time with Peewit, the more easily he'd fall for her and then she'd eventually be able to distract him so that Malcolm can get the bell.  
Anyway, I KNOW! They're so cute together! Hehehe you'll see. ;)**

**PlayStationFan17: That he does LOL XD Thanks! I'm glad your enjoying the story so far. :)**

**Johan Peewit and the Smurfs belong to Peyo**

The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 belongs to Disney

Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21

**Gian belongs to me**

**ENJOY!**

It was the next day and the day before the festival. However, that didn't stop a couple of certain gypsies from celebrating early.

"Come see the lovely Savina in her dance De Amour!" Gerard called out before Clockwork jumped on his shoulder, slid down his arm and then landed in front of a group of children. "Be careful or you may lose your heart."

Clockwork clicked and whirred, opening up his chest, having his heart fly out on a spring a few times.

Up on the stage, Savina was dancing around playing a tamborine while Gian and Biquette stood off to the side. Gian juggled and Biquette every once in awhile would catch a ball if Gian would lose it and then toss it back to him using her nose. The children in the crowd climbed up on stage and began to dance with the gypsy girl.

"Savina! Savina!" Peewit called poking his head out from the curtain backstage. "Savina you've got to help me."

The red head handed the tamborine to a little girl so the children could keep dancing without her and went backstage after her friend. They went to her tent with Gian and Biquette following right behind.

"Peewit what is it? What's wrong?" Savina asked concerned.

"I think I'm sick." Peewit said slumping into a chair that was next to a table with a crystal ball. "I feel awful, then wonderful and then wonderfully awful and-and awfully wonderful."

"Euphoria." Savina whispered with realization. Gian and Biquette looked at each other in confusion.

"I can't sleep. I can't eat. Me! NOT eating! Can you believe it?! And-and-"

"And it hurts to breathe but you don't care?"

"Yes! Yes! Exactly! What do I do?"

"Well you have to tell her how you feel." Savina smirked.

Peewit fell silent. "H-how can I?...What would she say?"

"I'm sorry. I can't help you with this one." Savina said sympathetically. Peewit looked down at his hands but suddenly found himself looking up into Savina's caring brown eyes ss she lifted his chin up to look at her. "You'll have to find that one out for yourself."

"But I-" Peewit started to protest but Savina pulled him to his feet and lead him to the tent opening.

"Your ready." Savina smiled. Peewit looked up at her and slowly started to smile to. Maybe Savina was right...Maybe...Maybe Jo was the one.

"You have any idea what's going on here?" Gian asked Biquette. The Nanny goat just shook her head no.

"Go on." Savina said as she began to lead the bellringer out of the tent only for both of them to step back as Johan suddenly stormed in.

"That circus is responsible for a string of robberies!"

"What?" Savina asked in disbelief. Peewit's eyes widened in shock.

"I like the circus Papa." Gian said juggling once again. "I wanna join and-"

"Absolutely not!" Johan scolded, causing Gian to drop the balls in shock. "Those people-"

"Those people?!" Savina glared. "How can you lump people together like that?"

"The gypsies weren't responsible for crimes like these circus people." Johan tried to defend himself.

"Jo's not." Peewit said sternly. "She's different."

"Well maybe." Johan said. "And maybe she's just using you to get something else."

Peewit looked at the captain of the guard hurt. "You don't think she could be interested in me. Just for me."

Johan mentally kicked himself. He really should think before he speaks. "Of coarse, yes anyone could but look at the facts!"

"Find some! Then I will!" Peewit snapped before storming out of the tent. Savina glared at her husband disappointedly and followed after Peewit. Gian "Hmphed." crossing his arms then followed after his mother and Uncle. Biquette was the last to leave and kicked a ball, causing it to smack Johan in the head.

. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Bayard can you believe this? Everyone is mad at me." Johan complained to his horse a few minutes later. "How often does that happen?"

The stallion neighed and then proceeded to count with his hoof agan. One...two...three.

"Rhetorical!" Johan snapped annoyed glaring at the horse. Bayard just snorted.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . .

Meanwhile at the circus, Jo was practicing walking on the tight-rope. Thanks to Peewit's help, she had been getting a lot better at it.

"What are you doing now my little cabbage?" Malcolm sighed suddenly appearing. Jo jumped startled but managed to keep her balance.

"Practicing." she said cooly.

"Why strain yourself?" Malcolm laughed entering the tent and heading for a mirror. "By the way, did you find out where the monster keeps his bell, trinket?"

"He's not a monster!" Jo said angrily turning her back to Malcom. "And I am not your trinket."

"I mean to have that bell!" Malcolm declared turning towards her.

"I want nothing more to do with your thefts!"

"Oh really? And how will you survive out there? On your looks?"

"Peewit sees something you don't." Jo retorted not backing down.

"Oh does he? And what if he were to have an... unfortunte accident?"

Jo felt her eyes widen and her heart stopped. She lost her balance and tumbled to the floor. The two strongmen from before picked her up and carried her to Malcolm.

"If I have to go out there with my men and do it the hard way, the pipsqueak might get hurt." Malcolm said with narrowed eyes.

"You wouldn't!" Jo felt her heart twist painfully and tears threatened her eyes. Fear overcoming her entire body. "You can't!"

"If you want him alive, lure the bellringer away while I steal La Fidele." Malcolm smiled evily. "Lead him out of harms way."

Jo glared at the larger man with every ounce of hatred she had in her being, but sighed and nodded reluctantly. She couldn't let Peewit get hurt. Malcolm smiled knowing he had her cornered and the strongmen dropped her.

The three men left leaving Jo alone. She buried her face in her hands and began to cry. She was trapped. If she ran, Malcolm would go ahead and kill Peewit, but if she went along with it, once Peewit found out, he'd never forgive her. It was a lose lose situation.

She looked over and spotted the figuriene of herself that Peewit had given her. Jo sniffled and took the mini doll in her hands, gently running a finger over the figure's hair.

"I'm sorry Peewit...I'm so sorry."

. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .

Back in Notre Dame, Peewit was doing the same thing and looking at the figure of himself. He was debating about whether or not to tell Jo about his feelings for her.

"_I never met anyone like you before Peewit. I mean, you understand the world better than anyone I've ever I've ever known."_

Jo's word's echoed in his mind from the previous night's conversation. He looked over at the yellow rose in the paint pot. He smiled, stood up and grabbed the rose. He was going to do it. He was going to tell her.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Meanwhile Johan had headed off to the circus to interview Malcolm. Speaking of which, said ringleader/thief was currently in his wagon admiring a ruby necklace on a chain.

"Ooh, lovely." He smiled. Malcolm suddenly heard the door open and quickly closed the box where he kept his stolen treasures. He realized he still had the ruby and kept it hidden in his hand.

"Captain." Malcolm greeted.

"I'm hear about a rash of robberies." Johan said cutting to the chase.

"A rash hmm?" Malcolm said as he stuffed the necklace under a wizard hat when Johan wasn't looking. "I hear a little soothing lotion does wonders for the complexion."

"I'm talking about thefts in town." the Captain of the Guard frowned.

"Oh..." Malcolm said awkwardly. He cleared his throat. "Portraits."

Malcolm's assistant pressed the button on the bust and the mirrors slid up. Johan looked warily at the multiple portraits of Malcolm that surrounded them.

"Well we've had nothing go missing." Malcolm chirped sitting in a chair. "Except some of my hair. Are you clever enough to retrieve that?"

Johan ignored him and opened up the box. It was empty.

"_Thank goodness for false bottoms." _Malcolm thought. "See?" he smiled smugly.

"My investigation leads me here." Johan glared pulling out the ruby necklace. Malcolm felt his jaw drop and looked over at his wizard hat, which was now tipped over. He quickly wracked his mind for a way to explain himself...then got an idea.

"Oh it's true captain, and it's my fault!" Malcolm sobbed.

"Your confessing?" Johan asked confused.

"Absolutely!" the ringleader explained. "She's my responsibility. See...she's been a thief since she was six." Malcolm grabbed Johan and pretended to sob on his chest. "I thought I could break her of it if I gave her a job. A place to call home. But obviously, *sob* It was all in vain! Oh Joannie! *sob* Oh Joannie!"

"Joannie?" Johan asked. He frowned sadly suddenly realizing that Joannie and Jo were one in the same. "_Peewit's going to be heartbroken."_

"Where is she?" Johan demanded.

"She and the uh...bellringer are strolling about the town." Malcolm said recovering.

"Thank you." Johan nodded beginning to leave.

"No, thank you Captain." Malcolm smiled to Johan's back.

"I'll let you get back to your...self." The Captain of the Guard said awkwardly, glancing at the many many self portraits once again before he finally left.

"Perfect." Malcolm purred as he looked back at one of his portraits. "I'll make the heist of the century while the girl leads the pipsqueak and the captain away."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .

Meanwhile Jo was walking through town on her way to Norte Dame, going as slow as she could. Her mind was a jumble of thoughts trying to figure out a way out of this. Should she tell him the truth? Would he even believe her though and if he did, how could he ever be able to forgive her?

All too soon she reached the church. She sighed sadly for what she was about to do and started to head in at the same time Peewit was coming out.

"Jo!" Peewit yelped seeing her standing at the door. "I, um-I-I-I want to talk to you."

"Oh um...Let-let's go for a walk." Jo said trying to hide her reluctance. She reached out and took his hand and began to lead him away.


	6. From Bad to Worse

**Not much to say here so let's just jump to the reviews. Kay?**

**Fan de Basil De Baker Street: Whoa! Calm down girl! Don't kill Malcolm just yet. We still need him alive for the rest of the story. Then you and the rest of my readers will be free to do with him as you will. ^^**

**Melissa: I know. And it only gets worse from here. :(**

**Zinka17: I know right? *shakes head* Johan your supposed to be smarter than that. Well it was never really specified in the movie whether Phoebus took the necklace with him or not. *shrugs* I just always assumed he stuck it in his pocket ot something.**

**Chloe: Look! I updated! :D**

**PlayStationFan17:...Pfft-BWAHAHAHAHAHA! XD I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But have you even READ any of my Adventures saga? Or CartoonCaster21's story I can't be Perfect? Cause if you have you should know that Jo is anything but sweet and innocent. XD Jo's only sweet and innocent in this story because it's a sorta AU in a way.**

**Johan, Peewit and the smurfs belong to Peyo**

**The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 belongs to Disney**

**Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21**

**Gian belongs to me. **

**Enjoy!**

Gian and Biquette snuck into the circus as it was being taken down. The circus would be leaving within a few hours and this was Gian's last and only chance at joining it. He and the nanny goat snuck around the grounds, hiding behind the few tents that were still standing whenever someone would walk by.

Both boy and goat peeked out from the side of a tent and spotted Malcolm and two strongmen heading their way.

"Oh! Oh! Mr. Malcolm! Mr. Malcolm!" the brunette boy called excitedly, pulling out his balls and beginning to juggle them again. "Could I join your-"

Malcolm reached out and caught one of the balls in midair. He then pulled out a feathered pen from seemingly nowhere and autographed the ball before handing it back to the boy.

"...circus..." Gian said awkwardly looking at the autographed ball.

"Ah, the price you pay." Malcolm said to himself pulling up the hood of his cloak and continuing on his way; the strongmen right behind him.

"Hey wait!" Gian called about to run after them.

"Beeeh!" Biquette bleated at her little master.

"I can join the circus if I want to." Gian said to the goat before running off after Malcolm again. "Hey, where you guys going?"

Biquette sighed exasperatedly and chased after the boy. She was beginning to think that the term "Nanny goat" was starting to be taken a little to literally.

. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ….. . . . . . . .. . . . .

In another part of the town, Johan was asking the villagers if they had seen Jo.

"Have you seen this woman?" he asked an old man, pointing to a picture of Jo. The old man shook his head and walked off.

"Do you know where I might find her?" Johan asked another man who had passed. The man shook his head and shrugged.

"Has anyone seen this woman?" Johan asked a crowd but just like before the answer was no.

. . . .. . . . . . .. . .. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .

Back at Notre Dame, the smurfs were on the table with the replica of Paris.

"Gutsy, Gutsy, Gutsy." Brainy shook his head at his Scottish brother. "The baker needs to be placed two inches to the left.

Gutsy scowled and shoved the baker figurine over to the left.

"No, no that's to far. Hmm...Try the right-NO! To far! To far!"

"Why ahm Ah doin this again?" Gutsy asked himself.

"So the replica is more accurate in alignment to the actual village." Brainy said adjusting his glasses.

"How abou' Ah align yer face?" Gutsy growled making a fist and getting nose to nose with his nerdy brother.

"Smurf it off you two." Papa scolded getting between them. Suddenly, they heard a door open and ran for the rafters.

"Who're these clowns?" Gutsy whispered as Malcolm and the strongmen entered the room.

"Joannie says that La Fidele is..." Malcom mused looking around at the bells he looked towards where Jo had said La Fidele was located and climbed up the ladder. "This one!"

Malcolm went up the ladder but his smile turned to one of disappointment seeing a regular looking bell.

"There's something very unsmurfy about these humans my little smurfs." Papa whispered.

"Oh the fool! Look at this ugly thing!" Malcolm ranted. He leered at the bell angrily. As he looked up though he suddenly noticed colorful lights shining from the top. "Huh? What the..."

The ringleader ducked and climbed under the bell and began to chuckle with glee seeing all the gems on the inside. "Oooh, lovely! I'm rich! RICH!...I wonder if they make diamond underwear?"

"Ooh! They're stealing La Fidele!" Smurfette gasped in horror.

"Not if we can help it." Papa said determindly. Gutsy looked up and saw a bell hanging above Malcolm and the strongmen.

"Ah got an idea! Follow me." Gutsy whispered and hurried over to a selection of ropes, with the others following.

"Hold this." Gutsy whispered handing Brainy a rope. The glasses wearing smurf suddenly lost his grip before he could grab it and a bell fell on the smurfs instead, trapping them inside. Malcolm and the strongmen looked confusedly at where the sound of the bell hitting the ground had come from but saw nothing and shrugged it off.

"Wha' part of 'hold this' was to complex fer ye?" Gutsy growled. Brainy just smiled nervously.

. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . .. . .

The sun was beginning to set and Jo and Peewit found themselves walking across a bridge, both their minds focused on what they needed to tell the other.

"There's something I need to tell you-"

There's something you need to know-"

The two stopped realizing they had spoken at the same time. They laughed awkwardly and nervously.

"You go first." Jo said, trying to put off telling him.

"O-Okay." Peewit said nervously. "J-Jo, well you know the Festival is tomorrow and I-I-I thought that...I mean maybe we could..." he reached behind his back pulling out the rose and gave it to her. "You know...go...together?"

Jo's face fell and she looked at the rose and then at Peewit feeling horrible.

"I should have gone first." she whispered. "Peewit I'm not the person you think I am." she gave him back the rose. "But I want to be more than anything."

Peewit was hurt. He should have known. He was such a fool to believe that she could have liked him back. His eyes widened as he remembered Johan's theory about the circus being responsible for the robberies. He looked up at Jo. She couldn't...it was impossible.

"Jo, tell me the truth."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . .. .. . . . . .. .

By now Gian and Biquette had finally caught up to Malcolm and the strongmen. He peeked around the corner and was confused to see a large curtain covering a bell.

"Hey, what happened to La Fidele?" Gian whispered. Biquette quietly bleated in response, not knowing either. Malcolm began to chant a spell.

_Adve mysterium_

_Obscuro tintanavalum_

_Mirable visu_

_Eche ofacto!_

He pulled down the curtain and La Fidele was gone!

"The stole it!" Gian gasped. "Dad was right...Come on, we gotta find out where they're taking the bell."

Biquette bleated and agreement and they ran off after the thieves.

"Alright! I've smurfed enough!" Smurfette declared. With all her strength, she pushed against the ball that was inside the bell the were trapped it, causing it to ring. The noise was so loud that everyone outside Notre Dame could hear it. Including Jo and Peewit.

"Something's wrong." Peewit gasped, knowing that one of the smurfs had created the sound. "We've got to hurry!"

"But-But Peewit I-" Jo couldn't finish because he grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

Johan looked up hearing the sound and quickly galloped to Notre Dame along with various other villagers.

"La Fidele! She's gone! The bell has been stolen!" the Arch Deacon cried running out the door.

"We must find her or the festival will be ruined!" Gerard exclaimed.

"Malcolm!" Johan gasped. "How could I have been such a fool?"!

"Malcolm?" Peewit whispered, getting a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Seal off the city, every street, every river, every alley!" Johan ordered as soldiers ran to obey their captain's orders. "He won't get far with a bell that size."

Peewit was by himself. He looked at the rose and then at Jo. "Did you know about this?" he asked her, begging, praying that the answer was no.

"I wanted to tell you." Jo said quickly trying to explain. "I tried-"

"YOU USED ME!" Peewit snapped.

"No! Please I-"

"'Which one is La Fidele?' 'Let's go for a walk.'" he quoted angrily. "You never cared about me."

"NO! That is NOT true!" Jo cried desperately. Her heart shattering.

"You were right." Peewit said hurt as he passed Johan heading for Notre Dame.

"Peewit I'm sorry." Johan said sympathetically, truly hurt for his friend. "Take her away."

"No, no please just let me explain!" Jo begged running after Peewit but was grabbed by two soldiers who began to pull her away. "Look at me! Peewit just look at me! PLEASE!"

Peewit slammed the door without looking back and stormed up the stairs heading to the bell tower. About halfway up, he began to slow down before eventually collapsing on the steps, crying his heart out. This was a hundred times worse than the Savina incident several years earlier. He truly did love Jo. He should have known better than to put his heart at risk like that. He should have known he'd get hurt again. No one would ever love him.

He looked at the rose, realizing he still had it and angrily crumpled it in his fist and threw it away. He had no one to give it to.

**It tortures me to do this to poor little Peewit. It really does. :(**

**As always review, fav, follow, ect! Bye!**


	7. From Worse, to Hopeless

**You guys know how I keep saying that if you hate Malcolm now your going to REALLY hate him later on in the story? Well, this is that point in the story.**

**Melissa: It's about to get even worse if you can believe it.**

**Fan de Basil de Baker Street: Yeah, your gonna be wanting to kill him even more at the end of this chapter.**

**Chloe: Lol! Hope those guests didn't make to be of a mess.**

**FritzyCrazy: 0.0 Oh my. Glad I ain't Malcolm right now. XD**

**Johan Peewit and the smurfs belong to Peyo**

**The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 belongs to Disney]**

**Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21**

**Gian belongs to me.**

**ENJOY!**

"Peewit!"

Said bellringer looked up hearing his name called. It sounded like Papa Smurf.

"Oh Peewit! Yoo hoo!" Smurfette called this time. Peewit looked up and spotted a bell on the ground. Through the crack he could see blue.

"Peewit is that you?" Papa called.

"A bit of help here laddie?" Gutsy said.

"Hey smurf us out of here!" Brainy demanded. Peewit quickly hurried up and lifted the bell up, allowing the smurfs to escape.

"We've got to hurry!" Papa said running out.

"Quickly!" Gutsy added.

"It wasn't my fault!" Brainy exclaimed.

"One at a time." Peewit said putting the bell down and turning to the smurfs.

"It's Gian!" Smurfette said.

"De lad's gone afta them!" Gutsy explained.

A look of horror crossed his face before turning into determination. Peewit quickly then headed down the stairs heading out of Notre Dame. No one was going to hurt his nephew if he could help it.

. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. .. . .. . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. ..

By now it was nighttime and soldiers rode all over the city looking for any sign of the thieves of the stolen bell. A group of soldiers headed for the circus but when they arrived, all that was left was a single tent, a few half hung flag pennants and a ripped flag advertising the circus.

"What happened to the circus?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .

"Halt!" a soldier called out to a hay wagon. "Okay come on!"

Some more soldiers pushed a door to the huge wooden fence, sealing off the last of the entrances. What no one knew however was that both Malcolm and the bell were right under their noses. Literally.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. .. . . .

Deep within the catacombs underneath the city, Malcolm and his assistant were riding in a boat making their way out of the city.

"Won't be long now till we're home free." Malcolm gloated sitting down. He leaned his back against La Fidele and rested his feet on a lump...which bleated in protest.

Startled, Malcolm ripped of the blanket and was shocked to see Gian and Biquette. "YOU!"

Biquette bleated and lunged for Malcolm, but one of the strong men grabbed her. The nanny goat struggled and bleated before managing to kick her captor in the face, causing him to let go. Biquette leaped off the boat and landed on the other side. She then proceeded to run off, disappearing down a tunnel; off to find help.

"You won't get away with this!" Gian glared. "My dad is Captain of the Guard!"

"Captain of the Guard, eh?" Malcolm smiled. "Really?"

Gian immediately regretted that last sentence.

. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . .. . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . .. . . . . . .. .

Back at the Palace of Justice.

"Captain the city is secure but there is no sign of Malcolm." a soldier reported.

"We have to look further!" Johan ordered slamming his fist onto the table. The soldier saluted and hurried off.

"Johan!"

the Captain of the Guard turned at hearing his wife's voice as Savina and Peewit ran in.

"Gian's gone after Malcolm!" Peewit explained.

"I looked everywhere." Savina said on the verge of tears, fearful for her baby.

"I've got men all over the city, we'll find him." Johan promised, putting a comforting arm around the gypsy woman.

"Your looking in all the wrong places."

Everone turned and looked at Jo, where she was imprisoned in a cell.

"Malcolm has made a living from illusion but I can out think him." She looked at Peewit but he looked away, still hurt. "It's the same as the disappearing elephant, there was always a tunnel under the stage. He's taken the bell underground."

"The catacombs." Savina realized, grabbing Johan's arm tightly. "He could be using the catacombs."

"And she could be singing exactly what Malcolm wants her to." Johan rebuttled. "We go underground and he slips right out of town. Can't you see?!"

"Listen to me, your son's life is at stake. Maybe you should should look again." Savina said. She put on hand on his shoulder and another on his cheek. "Like you did with me."

The Captain of the Guard allowed his beloved's words to echo in his mind. He looked away snatching the keys off his belt, knowing Savina was right.

"Alright. But she's coming along as a prisoner."

He went over and opened Jo's cage, tying her wrists up so she couldn't escape and they all sat off for the catacombs.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Once they were underground, Savina lead the way since she knew the catacombs best due from coming and going to the Court of Miracles. She held a torch, leading the way and Johan followed, sword in one hand and leading Jo with the other. Peewit brought up the rear also carrying a torch.

A group of bats flew off and Jo and Peewit tried not to shudder when they passed by piles of skeleton bones. Suddenly they heard something up ahead.

_Baaah!_

Whatever made that noise it was coming closer. Johan got up front and pointed his sword while the others braced themselves for an attack by-

"Biquette!" Savina exclaimed happily seeing it was just her goat.

Biquette bleated and stomped her feet in a puddle anxiously.

"Where's Gian?" Savina asked bending down to look the goat in the eye. Biquette bleated. "Hurry Biquette, take us to him!"

Biquette bleated again and hurried off with the four humans close behind.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . ..

His plan was going so perfectly. While those foolish soldiers looked around the city, he'd be gone and out of the city in no time at all. And La Fidele would make him a very rich, rich man.

"Which would go better with my eyes?" Malcolm asked his reflection in a handheld mirror. "Diamonds or sapphires?"

"Malcolm!"

Malcolm jumped and looked up, seeing himself surrounded by soldiers, Johan, Savina, Peewit and Jo.

"Bonjour capitan." Malcolm greeted smugly.

"Surrender now!" Johan demanded before closing the gate. "You got no way out!"

"Oh really? I see things a bit differently." Malcolm smirked. A cloud if smoke appeared and Gian appeared, dangling from his hand, much to everyone's horror.

"Momma! Papa!" the little boy shouted scared.

"Let him go!" Johan growled as Savina looked at her son worriedly.

"Let him go? I think not Captain." Malcolm gloated. "He's my ticket out of here."

Jo gasped quietly to herself as she realized that Malcolm was never going to let Gian go.

"Your not going anywhere!" Johan growled unsheathing his sword. The other soldiers did the same. "Now release my son!"

"Let me pass safely and you might see your prescious little boy again." Malcolm said, pinching one of Gian's cheeks.

"Peewit he means it, he'll hurt Gian." Jo whispered to Peewit. "But I know how we can save him. Please untie me!"

"Why? So you can escape with Malcolm?" Peewit snapped.

"Don't test me Captain." Malcolm warned.

"PAPA!"

Johan cringed. His heart ached knowing his son was so close but so far. He couldn't risk it. He couldn't risk his little boy getting hurt. If he let Malcolm go, there was still a chance they might be able to save him.

With great sadness and reluctance, he sheathed his sword and then raised the gate.

"Lovely." Malcolm chuckled.

Peewit hung his head fearing he'd never see Gian again.

"Peewit listen to me." Jo tried again. "I know I hurt you, I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry. But I am someone you can trust."

"How can I?" Peewit asked brokenly. "I already made that mistake."

"Peewit there is more to me."

Peewit looked back at her and looked into her eyes. He saw that she was telling the truth. He also saw sadness, regret and...and something else...Love?...She loved him?

The gate was now fully up. Peewit untied her wrists and she took his hand in both of hers. They looked at each other for a moment and Jo began to lead him away.

"Well done mon capitan." Malcolm sneered as the boat passed by Johan and Savina, going through the gate.

"MOMMA! PAPA!" Gian screamed again.

Johan cringed in pain at his son's call for help, hugging Savina while she burried her face in his chest, silently weeping.


	8. I'm Gonna Love You

**I'm sorry this chapter is late! I was on vacation. XD**

**But yeah. This is the last chapter everyone (Second to last if you wanna count the blooper chapter)**

**I want to thank all you guys for all your support and love for this story. I'm so touched! You guys are AWESOME!**

**Ok enough mushiness. Here's the review responses.**

**Melissa: Yeup. Malcolm would definitely harm a kid. Yes! Peewit and Jo to the rescue! *Superhero music begins to play***

**Fan de Basil de Baker Street: Wow. I think this is the first time I heard you swear like that. XD But thanks. I hope you like this chapter as well.**

**FritzyCrazy: Yes! DIE MALCOM DIE! DIE! DIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!**

**Chloe: All shall be resolved in this chapter. Don't worry. ;)**

**Zinka17: I'm glad you figured out that problem. And look! I updated!**

**Johan and Peewit belong to Peyo**

**The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 belongs to Disney**

**Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21**

**Gian belongs to me**

**ENJOY THIS LAST CHAPTER! I LOVE YOU GUIZ!**

Peewit and Jo were on a ledge above the water ahead of Malcolm. Peewit tossed a lasso over and hooked it over a rock. He held the rope tightly while Jo climbed on.

"You hold the rope. I'll do the rest." Jo said trying to keep her balance. Peewit just nodded.

Jo took a deep breathe and started to walk out. Malcolm's laughter was heard echoing off the walls as the boat came into view.

"A hush comes over the crowd as Joannie begins her graceful trick." Jo whispered to herself. She looked down and yelped almost loosing her balance again. Peewit gasped in fear but she managed to catch herself. "I can do this. I can do this."

"I know you can." Peewit smiled.

Jo looked back, smiling realizing that he had forgiven her for hurting him. He smile then turned into an angry, determined expression when she heard Gian struggling. She continued walking until she was above the waterway. When the boat was in the right position, she quickly dropped down and hung upside down grabbing Gian and pulling him up. She quickly stood back up and held him close to her. Malcolm looked up, shocked.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Just standing here looking pretty." Jo smirked cooly. Peewit laughed and cheered. Hearing the noise, Johan and Savina peeked past the gate and saw what happened. Both parents smiled with relief and Jo grinned back at them as the soldiers ran in to arrest Malcolm.

"No! No not the face!" Malcolm pleaded. "Watch the face!"

Jo leaped down and handed Gian to Savina, who hugged her child tightly. Johan joined in on the hug and hugged his family tightly. All of them thankful to be back together again.

. . . . . . . . . . .. .. .. .. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . .. .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . .. . . . . . .

Once above ground, the soldiers dragged Malcolm, his assistant and the strongmen towards a wagon used for transporting prisoners.

"Fools! No prison can hold me!" Malcolm spat as the solders drug him toward the wagon.

"Get in there!" a soldier grunted just before he and the other soldier were about to toss him in the wagon.

"Wait!" Jo said running up. "I want to have a last word with Malcolm."

She approached the former ringleader now prisoner; her expression neutral...and then suckerpunched him the face!

"OOOH!" Everyone gasped.

"Haha! Way to go Jo!" Peewit crowed.

"MAN! You guys have NO idea how long I've wanted to do that." Jo laughed.

"Look Momma! He's gonna get a visit from the toothfairy." Gian said pointing to Malcolm's tooth which lay on the ground.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .

The next day, with La fidele returned and Malcolm in prison, the Festival D'Amour went on as if nothing had happened. Peewit stood up on a the roof of Notre Dame and began ringing La Fidele. The gems sparkling whenever it would catch a glimpse of sunlight.

"And now as Peewit rings La Fidele, come and proclaim your love for all of Paris to hear!" Gerard announced. Two by two, couples came up and shouted their loved ones name, high into the heavens as confettie and flower petals rained down on them.

"Oh! It's so romantic." Smurfette sighed watching the scene from above.

"Hey look! There's Johan and Savina!" Brainy exclaimed pointing down to said couple when it was their turn. The Captain of the Guard and the Gypsy girl walked up under the trellis and looked at each other.

"I was wrong." Johan admitted holding her hands in his. "About all of it."

"I know." Savina teased.

"There's only one thing I can say," Johan said before he threw his head back and shouted, "I LOVE SAVINA!"

"AND I LOVE JOHAN!" Savina shouted. The crowd cheered and they kissed.

Bayard shook his head in amusement. Humans. You would never see him acting that way over a mare.

Suddenly a beautiful brown mare trotted up next to him, with a rose in her mouth. The mare batted her eyes and Bayard whinnied with excitement. He then accepted the rose and they walked off, nuzzling and holding tails.

Suddenly, La Fidele stopped ringing. Everyone quietly gasped, wondering what was wrong but they smiled when they looked up seeing why: Jo had appeared next to Peewit.

"Peewit," Jo said, holding a rose. "You've shown me that the world is full of miracles."

"Just ordinary miracles." Peewit shrugged accepting the rose. "They happen everyday."

"Yuck." Gian who was there with them, sighed.

"Yeah, yuck." Jo and Peewit said in unison, looking at each other lovingly.

"Oh! I'm so happy I can just smurf." Smurfette sighed.

"Ah lighten up. Take your heart for smurf." Brainy sniffled before bursting into tears. "Like me."

"Ah smurf up yeh cryin, little..." Gutsy sniffled and then began to sob too. "Oh it's just so beautiful!"

"I hope she takes good care of our boy." Papa said patting his sons on the back.

"Don't worry. I will." Jo chuckled.

Gutsy and Brainy immediately stopped crying and all four of them looked at her in shock. "Wha...?"

Jo just winked causing the smurfs to faint in shock. This caused Jo and Peewit to laugh. The looked at each other and Jo suddenly leaned over and... kissed him. Peewit froze for a second before returning the kiss. He let go of the rope and Gian grabbed it, ringing the bell for them instead.

Peewit scooped Jo up bridal style and shouted, "I LOVE JOANNIE!"

"AND I LOVE PEEWIT!" Jo shouted joyfully. The crowd began to cheer for them and the smurfs watched, happy that Peewit had finally found the happiness he deserved.

In the replica of the town, Jo and Peewit's figures stood together on a bridge.

The End

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . .. . . . . . . . . . . .

_Angel in disguise_

_Stories in his eyes  
Love for every true heart_

_That is sees_

_Was it just a lucky day  
That he turned and looked my way?  
Or is it heaven right before my very eyes?_

_He showed me all new things_

_The shimmer of moonbeams  
I was blind but now he's helped me see_

_I was lost but now I'm found  
His happiness surrounds_

_And now I find that my dreams _

_Can come true_

_Cause I'm gonna love you_

_For the rest of my life_

_I'm holding you safe here_

_In this heart of mine_

_I can't live without you_

_Cause my soul would die_

_You know I'm telling the truth_

_I'll spend the rest of my life_

_Loving you_

_It didn't start this way  
It happened just one day  
You smiled at me and I saw you differently_

_Now I'm a tremble just to be  
A part of you as we_

_Begin a life that's sure to never end_

_Cause I'm gonna love you _

_For the rest of my life  
I'm holding you safe here_

_In this heart of mine_

I can't live without you  
Cause my soul would die  
You know I'm telling the truth  
I'll spend the rest of my life  
Loving you

_The rest of my life babe_

_Loving you_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .

**And that's a wrap! Yay! Peewit finally gets his true love. And even Brownie got to make a cameo! XD **

**The song is "I'm gonna love you." by Jennifer Love Hewitt. (Fun fact, she voices Madeline in the movie) This song plays during the end credits and I've loved it ever since I first saw the movie and I just couldn't resist adding it in. LISTEN TO IT PEOPLE IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!**

**And that's it for this story but there are many more to come. Heck I just posted the prologue to my newest parody yesterday (Though, that's for Hetalia so I don't think a lot of ya'll will be interested.) **

**Anyway thank you guys again for all the love this story has gotten. See ya'll at the bloopers chapter. Bye!**


	9. Bloopers

**Hello my lovelies! Sorry it's a little bit late, but here's the blooper and outtakes chapter of this story! Before we start the review responses though I just wanna say I BIG thank you to all of you for supporting this story so much. I had a lot of fun writing it. (Especially all the JoXPeewit fluff^^) You all are awesome!**

Melissa: Yeah they do make a great couple. I ship them just as much as I ship LivyXJohan. X3 Haha well I had to add SOME sort of Jo's...'Jo-ness' in this story XD

**Fan de Basil de Baker Street: Oh no you weren't rude in the last review. I was just surprised you swore since you don't really seem like the type. (Hope that makes sense) Anyway YAY PEEWIT AND JO!**

**Zinka17: I know how you feel. I can't believe it's over either...I also can't believe that this is my 3****rd**** parody fic. XD Haha well that good sense that meant that you was in suspence. ^^ Hahe everyone love it when Jo punched Malcolm. XD**

**Of COARSE I'm gonna make more smurf parodies! I gotta do the other two Swan Princess movies and my Little Mermaid parody (I haven't forgotten about that story you guys I swear I just need to find the movie. I think my friend has a VHS copy if I'm not mistaken so I'll see if I can borrow that) I'm also gonna do a parody of "The Princess Bride" (Gerard are Enigio, HECK TO THE YES!) and I'm thinking about doing a parody of "Howl's Moving Castle." (Yes Witty I was finally able to find a dvd of that!) I can totally see Hogatha as playing the Witch of the Waste.**

**Of coarse all those will have to wait until I finish my Hetalia/Anastasia parody that I started. (If there are any Hetalia fans out there if you read that story it'd be much appreciated) -shameless self advertisment is shameless. XD**

**Chloe: Well your wait is over! Here they all!**

**FrittzyCrazy: Thank you for reading it. ^^**

**Johan, Peewit and the Smurfs belong to Peyo**

**The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 belongs to Disney**

**Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21**

Gian belongs to me

**Enjoy!**

**No animals were harmed in the making of this parody...smurfs and humans however, that's a different story**

**Chapter 1**

Gerard: *singing* _There's music in the market place, the streets have come alive, the town is in a tizzy it's a busy buzzing hi-_

Peewit: LOOKOUT!

(As Gerard was singing, Peewit was singing across the town on a string of flags when he suddenly lost control and smacked right into Gerard knocking them both offscreen)

Livy: CUT!

. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . .

**Chapter 2**

Brainy: Hey! Was that a shot?

Gutsy: Maaaybe.

Brainy: Take that back!

Gutsy: No.

Brainy: Take that- *gets cut off as Gutsy grabs him and tosses him offscreen* BAAACK!

Peewit: (walks in at the exact moment that Brainy is thrown and the smart smurf goes sailing over his head out the door. The sound of glass shattering is heard)

Livy: Gutsy, you were supposed to just knock him down! Not throw him!

Gutsy: Ah know, but Ah thought tha this was funnier. ^^

Brainy: (from the other room) That was NOT funnier!

Livy: Actually...It kinda was! Ok lets take it from the top but this time Gutsy, throw Brainy where he smacks against the wall next to Peewit.

Brainy: Why do I keep signing up for these parodies? T^T

. . . . . . . .. . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .. .

Gian: Are you gonna ring it once for my Momma, Uncle Peewit?"

Johan: You bet he is. And your mother's gonna be in the square screaming loudly into the night, 'I love my husband Johan.'

Savina: (smirking) Oh really? And what makes you think I'm gonna shout so loudly?

Johan: You'll have to be heard over me shouting, 'I LOVE SAVINA!'" *he picks Savina up and swings her around but Johan accidentally makes her smack her head against the bell*

Savina: OW!

Johan: *stops and sets her down* Oh! I am so sorry Savina! Are you alright?

Savina: I'm fine, I'm fine. *Winces and rubs her head*

Livy: Ok take 5 everyone.

. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .

Malcolm: And now, may I present the prettiest ornament on the midway...*opens the box revealing it to be empty, then closes it tapping the top with his wand. Opens the box* My assistant Joan-

Rozz from Monsters Inc.: Hello

Malcolm: GYAH!

*The cast and crew and Rozz begin to crack up*

. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..

Jo: I was thinking-

Malcolm: Thinking?! Haha! Not your strong suit is it my little bon bon? No, thinking it my strongsuit. And where would you be without me?

Jo: In jail for KICKING YOUR A-

Livy: CUUUUUT! Jo! That's not your line!

Jo: But Livy! This ain't me!

Livy: I know fully well that you would have tried to beat him up, but this is an alternate universe. You were with Malcolm since you were six and you know that he is the ONLY thing keeping you off the streets as much as you hate him.

Jo: *crosses her arms and pouts*

Livy: *pats her on the back* How about this, you do what your supposed to do and then at the end I'll let you suckerpunch Malcolm.

Malcolm: Say what now?

Jo: *thinks it over* Ok! It's a deal.

Malcolm: Now wait a second I never-

Livy: *speaking into a megaphone right in his ear* ALRIGHT PEOPLE LETS GO! YOUR ON THE CLOCK! LET GO, GO GO!

. . .. . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .

Jo: I'm with the circus and...*looks at the replica of Paris* Oh I just love bells and...and...LINE!

. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .

Jo: What's your name?

Peewit: Quasimodo.

*Crew cracks up*

Peewit: *laughs along with them* I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Ok, lets start that again. I'm sorry.

. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . ..

**Chapter 3**

Malcolm: (chanting the magic words as he tries to make La Petite disappear. He pulls back the cover but instead of La Petit being gone, La Fidele is there.) WHAT!?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . .. . . . . .. . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. .

**Chapter 4**

Peewit: Close your eyes and listen …...to Paris

_IT'S FRIDAY! FRIDAY! GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY! EVERYBODY'S LOOKING FORWARD TO THE WEEKEND, WEEKEND. FRIDAY! FRIDAY! GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY!_

Livy: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL PEOPLE TO KEEP THEIR PHONES OFF DURING FILMING?!

Gerard: I'm sorry! *quickly shuts off phone*

Livy&Jo: *deadpan*

Livy: *facepalm*

Jo: You like Rebecca Black?!

Gerard: No!...Clockwork downloaded that when I wasn't looking...

Livy: Uh huh

Jo: Sure. You just keep telling yourself that.

Gerard: It's the truth!

. . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .

Gutsy, Papa, Brainy and Smurfette: _He's fa-la-la-la fallen in love! He's fa-la-la-la fallen in love!  
Sing a rousing rollicking roundelay for our rip-roaring raphsody!  
He's fa-la-la-la fallen in love_

Gutsy: *jumps off the edge of the building to land on the next level but miscalculate and falls to forward, making him dangle from the ledge* HELP! GET ME DOWN FROM 'ERE!

Smurfette: Why?

Brainy: There's a safety net right below you.

Gutsy: *looks down seeing the net* Oh...ehehe. Fergot dat was dere. ^^;

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. .. .. .. . . .. . .

**Chapter 5**

Peewit: You don't think she could be interested in me...just for me.

Johan: Of coarse! Yes anyone could but look at the fact Quasi!

Peewit: I'm Peewit.

*The cast and crew cracks up again*

Savina: *shakes Johan's shoulder's a little bit, emphasiing her words with each shake* His. Name. is. Peewit.

Livy: Ok. guys lets take it from the top hahaha XD

**Take 2**

Peewit: You don't th9in she could be interest in me just for me

Johan: Of coarse! Yes anyone could but look at the facts!

Peewit: Find some! Then I will! *Storms out of the tent followed by Savina then Gian*

Biquette: ***glares at Johan before kicking a ball at Johan but instead of it hitting him in the forehead...it his him a little lower***

Johan: *Son of a Smurf! Falls to the ground in the fetal position clutching his manhood*

Livy: Sorry Baby ^^;

Jo: You know, that happens quite frequently in these stories.

Papa: Parodies?

Jo: No, just Livy's stories in general.

. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . .

Smurfette: They're stealing La Fidele!

Papa: Not if we can smurf it!

Gutsy: Ah got an idea! Follow me! *They go over to a set of ropes and Gutsy hands one to Brainy* Hold this.

Brainy: *takes the rope but it immediately pulls him up in the air and offscreen causing a second bell to land over Malcolm and the strong men.*

All: XD

Livy: Wait what happened though? The bell was supposed to fall on the smurfs.

Jokey: I may or may not have had something to smurf with that. Hyuk! Hyuk! Hyuk!

Brainy: *hanging from the ceiling by the rope* SMURF ME DOWN FROM HERE!

. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . … . . . . . . . ..

Malcolm: ***chanting a spell to make La Fidele disappear but when he pulls down the curtain, La Fidele is gone but La Petite is in it's place*** HOW DOES THAT KEEP HAPPENING?!

Livy: Malcom you are the worst magician ever! *Throws down clipboard*

Malcolm: That's because I'm not a magician I'm a hunter!

Livy: Not in this story!

. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . .

Smurfette: Alright! I've smurfed enough! *Pushes the ringer inside the bell and it swings back, accidentally hitting Brainy, Papa and Gutsy* I'm sorry!

**And that's it! Review, favorite and follow!**


End file.
